Dancing Butterflies
by Jote
Summary: Title relates to sets of ficlets. Ficlets on vairous paiurings in the game. R&R.  She could feels eyes staring at her entranced by her movements.
1. The River Dances: Vayne x Penelo

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this game what so ever. The ideas used I do own however belong to me. The characters used belong to Sqaure-Enix.

**WARNINGS: **Incestuous pairings, girlxgirl pairings, guyxguy pairings, and major age difference pairings

Ratings: Varies, depending on the ficlets.

Pairings: Penelo x Basch, Fran x Penelo, Ashe x Penelo, Basch x Vossler, Basch x Balthier, Basch x Ashe, Vayne x Drace, Vayne x Penelo, Vayne x Larsa, Larsa x Gabrath, Larsa x Drace, Vayne x Gabranth, Vaan x Reks, Noah x Basch, Ffamran x Cid, Cid x Vayne, Cid x Venat, Vayne x Venat, Drace x Gabranth and Fran x Balthier.

Ffamran x Cid and Larsa x Drace are not couple pairings, no they're family like pairings I guess would be the best way to put it.

---------------------

Rating: T

_The River Dances_

She could feel her feet move by themselves to the sound of the beat. With each hit of the drums, and each jingle of the bells. The beat crescendo's and she jumps with each crescendo.

His eyes are on her, as is everyone elses. Her movements are as fluid as water and as graceful and as beautiful as a swan. He is entranced by her movements, by the sight of her flesh. Her flesh was gleaming a bit with sweat is a bit so pale and so smooth.

He longed to touch her, to feel her warm, welcoming hands run across his body. To gentle caress him and soothe his stress away. She would make a wonderful massager he was sure. If she was a noble, not a blue blooded noble like he, as well as Archadian rather than Dalmascan, he'd have her in his harem and as his personal slave girl.

He knew it would not be possible and that it would never happen. He was the Lord Consul of her porr, dismal, and war torn country, and that she was a inbred, poor commoner that was an orphan. She was beneath him and not a lady, just a commoner.

She could feel eyes staring at her, watching her every movement. They were entrance by her movements especially one. He stared at her intently. Her blue silk clothes, clothes she had borrowed for her dance from a friend in the dance troupe she was dancing for.

The trail of her skirt looked like a flowing river in motion, the tides changing with every blow of the wind. It rippled with each sudden jerk of her legs. Her hips swayed slightly with her movements and the sound of the music. All she heard was the music, it led her motions and her heart. She enjoyed dancing, it was a part of her not just a hibby. It was not a thing she did just to get food on the table for Filo, Kytes, Vaan and her.

_Before the war everything was peaceful, she had her family and so the rest of the orphans, except Vann and Reks. Their parents had died when they were little of some sickness that had passed through Rabanstre, many in Rabanastre had died from it._

Her arms were covered in arm bands of shades of blue gemstones, encrusted in them. Tassels of blue and silver hung off the arm bands.

He watched her move, her blond hair that was in ringlets, hangind down her shoulders and back.

He watched every breath she took, it was a languid and calm breathing style. Her chest move up and down rhythymatically. His eyes traveled with her movements.

Her smirked to himself as the dancer danced in front of him. A leg was out straightened, letting him see her smooth toned leg, the other slightly bent. An arm to her side in the air, and the other to her front in a way for him to kiss it. Her back was straight as a board and she was in a bowing stance; _More like kneeling_ he noted. Her head was held up proudly. A coronet of silver with blue sappire's gleamed brightly in the dim lighting of the castle.

Her river blue eyes glared at him with a fire burning deep inside them. They were raging torrents of rivers in a severe storm, and he read every emotion in them and on her face. The river did not like being trespassed upon, not by anyone or they risk drowning.

That was a risk he was willing to take.

_Fin_

_------_

Word Count: 740


	2. Her Archer: Fran x Penelo

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this game what so ever. The ideas used I do own however belong to me. The characters used belong to Sqaure-Enix.

**WARNINGS: **Incestuous pairings, girlxgirl pairings, guyxguy pairings, and major age difference pairings

Ratings: Varies, depending on the ficlets.

Pairings: Penelo x Basch, Fran x Penelo, Ashe x Penelo, Basch x Vossler, Basch x Balthier, Basch x Ashe, Vayne x Drace, Vayne x Penelo, Vayne x Larsa, Larsa x Gabrath, Larsa x Drace, Vayne x Gabranth, Vaan x Reks, Noah x Basch, Ffamran x Cid, Cid x Vayne, Cid x Venat, Vayne x Venat, Drace x Gabranth and Fran x Balthier.

Ffamran x Cid and Larsa x Drace are not couple pairings, no they're family like pairings I guess would be the best way to put it.

-------------------------------

_Her Archer_

_Rating: K_

She watches a tall female warrior. The viera warrior stood firm like an oak, a tree that can't be moved unless willing.

The Viera warrior notches a blueish ice cold arrow in her bluish silver bow. Spikes adorned the top and bottom part of the body of the bow, ancient scriptures in silver, gleam brightly in the sun. The string was tight and unbroken yet. It was silver with a hue of blue in the threads. The bow itself stood near six feet, not as tall as the viera warrior though.

The Viera warrior stands tall, at precisely seven feet with her five inche metal stilettoe, that she wears. The wears black armor that covers only what was nessecary to be covered without being indecent to viera standards, and nothing more. The vieras' legs were firm, and very well toned with muscles and long. They were strong to the point where she could probably run a marathon without a problem. The viera had long silky pure white hair that is worn up with a metal hair piece. A head piece, that looked like a helmet. Her white ears with spots of fur on them stood up erect. They were used to coolher body when over heated and added to her impressive height.

She was jealous, jealous of the viera warrior before her. The viera warrior had the face, the abs, the rack, and the legs any girl would kill for. She had the strength many girl's wished for, and the wisdom of one so old. The thing she was jealous the most of the viera warrior was that the viera was quiet, rarely ever let anyone learn of things unless nessecary. The viera was a conumdrum toto all ever to her partner in crime, Balthier.

She on the other hand was loud and energetic and a readable popup picture book to everyone, except to those she haggled with. She had plain blond hair rather than interesting white hair. Her eyes were a vibrant blue, rather than a mysterious crimson pink. She was short rather than tall.

Her mood saddened as she thought negatively about herself. It was so much unlike her, she is supposed to be the upbeat, optomistic energizer bunny of the part she was with, minus the fact she had no rabbit or bunny blood in her. Noth this pessimistic little girl.

She sighed to herself and stared at the viera warrior. The viera warrior had an aptitude for weapons in contrast to her aptitude of majick. She learned from theviera warrior that she had an aptitude for majick. She had a bond with the core of majick, within herself unlike the others in her part. The princess was the only one behind her that had an aptitude for Majick, but she was better at it.

"Penelo" came an earth voice that she loved and associated to the viera warrioir she was jealous of.

"Yes Fran?" asked the younger girl startled, "your pheromone scent has changed, why?" asked the viera to her younger charger,

"Oh nothing" Penelo said glumly and stared at the ground refusing to look at Fran.

"You are much prettier than you think you are Penelo" Fran said softly in a bit awkward manner to the girl she was with. It was awkward for Fran, since she preferred to keep to herself. The Viera had liked Penelo much, shortly after meeting her. At first, before meeting the girl and on the way to rescuing her for Vaan's sale, and for the prized Goddess Magicite he stole from the palace treasury. She thought that Penelo would be annoying, but she was the very opposite.

Penelo gave the party the boost they needed when they were down. She wondered what could be bothing the younger girl.

The viera killed another serpant, she did not know what kind it was, but knew it was hostile. She did need to look for it, but rather she heard it crawling through the green grass of the Ozmone Plain.

The girl stood up, coming to below her chest, and looked up at the viera in a reserved yet shy manner.

"Fran, will you teach me how to the bow and arrow?" asked the girl to Fran.

_/Perhaps this may work and she will tell me what is wrong with her/ _thought Fran, and agreed to teach Penelo.

_Fin_


	3. Bloody Dance: Ashe x Penelo

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this game what so ever. The ideas used I do own however belong to me. The characters used belong to Sqaure-Enix.

**WARNINGS: **Incestuous pairings, girlxgirl pairings, guyxguy pairings, and major age difference pairings

Ratings: Varies, depending on the ficlets.

Pairings: Penelo x Basch, Fran x Penelo, Ashe x Penelo, Basch x Vossler, Basch x Balthier, Basch x Ashe, Vayne x Drace, Vayne x Penelo, Vayne x Larsa, Larsa x Gabrath, Larsa x Drace, Vayne x Gabranth, Vaan x Reks, Noah x Basch, Ffamran x Cid, Cid x Vayne, Cid x Venat, Vayne x Venat, Drace x Gabranth and Fran x Balthier as well as Fran x Ashe, Ashe x Balthier, Ashe x Vossler, Ashe x Vayne, Ashe x Gabranth, Fran x Vayne, & Fran & Grabranth, and Ashe x Penelo x Fran, Penelo x Drace, Drace x Ashe, Fran x Drace, Gabranth x Penelo, Reddas x Elza

Ffamran x Cid and Larsa x Drace are not couple pairings, no they're family like pairings I guess would be the best way to put it.

----------------------

_Rating: T_

_Bloody Dance_

Penelo stood by a wall, away from the crowd of nobles and near the entrance of the royal garden. She felt wierd, and out of place. This wasn't her world, her world was on the street helping the shopkeepers out and in the sky keeping an eye on Vaan and to be his navigator in Sky Pirating. She was not used to being in presence of noble lords and ladies, with their own silk dresses and their upstandish manner of speaking and their pedigree. None of them were truely blue blooded like Ashe, she knew she wasn't.

She was a commoner, an inbred-poor-orphan-saving-the-world commoner. She had no blue blood in her pedigree. No, she had inbreeding on her father's side. Her father's mother slept with her first cousin and got pregnant and concieved her father, but her father's sister slept with her father before he met her mother, and her father's sister slept with her own father, and cousins not even knowing it. No one knew though, she didn't until her parents told her when she was twelve.

She wore the dress that Ashe gave her. It was a bright cheerful sunny yellow color. It showed that she was a sunny, cheerful girl. There was lace across her small burst up and around her neck. Under the lace to the top of her bust was sunny yellow silk. The lace wrapped around through. The yellow silk part of the dress was strapless, and the bottom part which looked like a large layered birthday cake, in her opinion that is, the hook behind her neck helped keep up her dress along with the fabric of the string that tied up her back. Her dress went to the floor, and she wore lace up sandles that was hidden by the dress.

Her hair was worn up in a half pony-tail. The part of her hair that was not up in the pony-tail, were in ringlets with yellow tassels hanging at the end of the ringless.

She wore no jewelry or makeup, she preferred her natural beauty over make up and jewelry.

A woman approaches her.

This woman was a few inches taller than she and had a more mature appearanceh, than she. The woman had neck length dirty blond hair which was a stark contrast to her bright blond almost platinum hair. The woman had dark red eye shadow that made her brownish-blue eyes standout. They were gleaming energetically, and mischeviously. The womans' lip were painted dark red. They looked so luscious and so kissable to the younger girl.

THe woman wore a strapless, red gown that had Dalmascan rubies sewn into the clevage part of the dress. The dress was floor length and had a mild flare to it. The dress, to the eyes had layers upon laters like pools of blood of varying deepness. Red flats matched her dress.

It was her queen, Ashelia B'nargin of Dalmasca, descendent of the Dynast King Raithwall. She could be considered a Dynast-Queen if one thought about it.

"Oh. Good evening my Queen" Penelo said startled by the sudden appearance of Ashe.

"You are free to call me Ashe, my dear sweet Penelo" the Queen murmured to Penelo, lightly kissing the other girls' nose. Penelo, blushed a light pink. It was no secret to the court and to the people of Rabanastre that she was the lover of their Queen, but she was still shy about it.

"Will you dance with me Penelo?" asked the young queen.

"I'd be honored to Ashe" Penelo murmured coyly in a shy and demure manner to her lover and queen.

They took their places for the dance, the Nabradian Jive. When the music began, it began slow and then increased steadily. As the music increased the dance became faster. It was hard for those who were new to it, not quite used to the speed and duration of it. They sped up, not seeing the faceless people stare at them. Attention was upon them, but no eyes could be seen staring at them.

They sped up and the faceless bodies of nobles fell, with a hollow thump. Ashe and Penelo did not notice them falling, they were too caught up in their Nabradian Jive. The music did not stop it was in their heads and both smiled birhgt and happy smiles and blood beginning to pool on the floor.

It was them two now dancing together, they were alone and together. The crystaline floor gleamed red now as they kept on dancing in pools of blood. The red of blood and the lighting of the sun setting upon the couple.

Darkness fell and the two were dancing, everyone that was in the court and in the ballroom were dead and faceless. They were not important not to the two lovers dancing, dancing their bloody dance of death.

_Fin_

_----_

_Author's Note: I wasn't planning on having this, but this is in the mind if you think about it, it's umm psychological? i think that would be a good word for it. Ashe may seem OOC, but this is in the mind so it doesn't matter how she realyl acts in her mind you know?_


	4. Potent Apex: Basch x Penelo

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this game what so ever. The ideas used I do own however belong to me. The characters used belong to Sqaure-Enix.

**WARNINGS: **Incestuous pairings, girlxgirl pairings, guyxguy pairings, and major age difference pairings

Ratings: Varies, depending on the ficlets.

Pairings: Penelo x Basch, Fran x Penelo, Ashe x Penelo, Basch x Vossler, Basch x Balthier, Basch x Ashe, Vayne x Drace, Vayne x Penelo, Vayne x Larsa, Larsa x Gabrath, Larsa x Drace, Vayne x Gabranth, Vaan x Reks, Noah x Basch, Ffamran x Cid, Cid x Vayne, Cid x Venat, Vayne x Venat, Drace x Gabranth and Fran x Balthier as well as Fran x Ashe, Ashe x Balthier, Ashe x Vossler, Ashe x Vayne, Ashe x Gabranth, Fran x Vayne, & Fran & Grabranth, and Ashe x Penelo x Fran, Penelo x Drace, Drace x Ashe, Fran x Drace, Gabranth x Penelo, Reddas x Elza, Filo x Kytes, Vaan x Balthier, & Al Cid x And the ladies ( --- Penelo, Fran, Ashe, Elza, Mrjn, Drace, and Jote)

Ffamran x Cid and Larsa x Drace are not couple pairings, no they're family like pairings I guess would be the best way to put it.

_---------------------_

_Potent Apex_

_Pairings: Penelo x Basch_

_Rating: T_

_Warning: Very obvious innuendos and not very good ones either, big age gap_

_Additional comments: umm tried my best to work on this one it was kind of hard lol.Also penelo is mature we know that, but in this one she is probabyl gonna be a bit childish and may come off as OOC and same with Basch about being OOC. They are in the Cerobi Steppe on the outskirts of Balfomheim, but they don't have any gil to rent an inn room and they are too crowded. P.S. This is the longest one yet. 5 pages._

_---------------------_

"Hey Basch" asked a girls' voice to him. She was much younger than him by around sixteen years he guessed. He could be old enough to be her father.

"What do you need Penelo?" he asked the younger girl warmly. She beamed at him, "well we are alone" she murmured shyly while staring at the ground.

His eye brows shot up as he was startled, his mind was ticking.

"Look Penelo," he started and then tried to speak again but she beat him to the punch, "Look nothing! You and I are going for a walk" Penelo chirped cheerfully and in a bossy manner. Not wanting to deal with teenage drama he consented.

He tried to attempt to get out of it again, "Penelo," he speaks exasperated, "we have to set up camp first and that will take a bit." She blinks at him in a childish and innocent manner. She beamed when he sighs knowing defeat rather quickly with her.

_She is so young to have gone through so much. Losing her parents to the war and having to take care of the two young orphans Filo and Kytes, and keeping an eye on that rascal Vaan. _He notes to himself. They began to walk near their half-set up camp talking. She was telling him of dreams when she little and asking him questions about his life when he was younger.

He wonders how she could be so energetic despite her loss of her parents and to take care of the orphans Filo and Kytes as well as Vaan. They came back to their half-set up camp and he began to cotninue setting it up for everyone. Ashe and Balthier were out getting supplies and Fran and Vaan were fighting monsters to get the loot and sell them for gil. So it was just him and Penelo. Reddas was at his manse getting information on Giruvegan and on Cid's plans for Ashe.

"So youthful and energetic" he commented to himself and watched her get the stuff she needed to clean his sword.. Her hands were so small it surprised him how he could wrap her hands gently around it.

_/She is going to need help/ _he thought to himself and put his stuff down and walked over to him. He put a hand on her shoulder to let her know that he was trying to get her attention. She stiffened like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey Basch," she said cheerfully to him and then looked at his hand, it was causing her some issues, "can you err please remove your hand. It's making me uncomfortable " she says shyly blushing faintly.

"Ahh sorry" he responds and quickly moves his hand away.

"So smooth, and hard. With rough patches near the hilt. The tip is soo... so" she said with childish delight and was unable to come up with any words to finish her description. her hands were holding his sword, his sword hard and her hands were smooth and soft, yet with some callouses from learning Archery from Fran. They moved up and down deftly with practice ease. He smirked inwardly to himself and watched her polish his weapon. It was the Tournesol. The bright orange, yellow blade like sunflower yellow, and had a sunlike crest near the hilt. It was the greatest great sword that was created in the known hitsory of mankind.

"you seem to like that Penelo" he comments and she shrugs in response trying to focus on the weapon and not on him.

She stiffened again when she felt him kneel behind her, his strong arms wrap around her body and his larger, calloused hands envelope her smaller ones and he helps her hands move in an upand down gentle motion down the shaft of the blade to the hilt and back up. It helped her polish the larger weapon.

He breathing quickly begins to synch with his slower and relaxed one. But, hers was pounding at the saem time. She found herself leaning against him and he was not moving away.

"You have an impressive sword. I'm sure it impresses the ladies that get to see your sword" she said to him innocently. He caught the pun, and smirked to himself. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Would you like to see how good with it I am?" and that made her blush dark red. He helped her polish the blade, he berated himself about how he was acting but couldn't resist it. They were done shortly after and began to make sure everything was presentable and put away in the right spot.

The night the rest came back before dusk set officially. They had to pick who to room with for the night in their tents. Fran and Vaan paired up and Ashe and Balthier paired up leaving him and Penelo to pair up.

She was in the tent before he was and was dressed in mere cotton pajamas that she picked up at the Phon Coast at the hunters camp. It surprised them all that they could buy clothes at a hunters camp, but it was open to those who were members of the hunt club and thanks to Vaan they were.

Her back was facing him when he changed into his pajamas which were simple boxers. He knew from previous training that the Cerobi Steppe at night got really hot, but the others didn't. He closed their tent door tightly and quickly got into his sleeping roll and got into it.

He knew that she was awake, "Penelo. I am sorry for how I was acting earlier and it wasn't right for comments like that from me" he told her. He was sorry and felt regret for reasons he did not know.

She somehow managed to scoot close to him, "for warmth Basch" she chirped to him and he didn't buy and neither did she.

"..." was her then reaction and she then began to speak, "it is alright Basch. I am glad that you and I were alone together. I didn't mind those comments of yours, rather I enjoyed them actually" she murmurs sheepishly to him and snuggled up to him. Her head rested on his chest listening to his heart beat. She loved being around him.

She could feel his toned abs muscles and was surprised he was still in shape even after being in prison for so long. They had been travelling for nearly three months, most of that time was training to get to Giruvegan and most of it was also spent on healing up. All the excercise they got probably was why he still had his abs.

"Do you care for me?" she asked him after a long moment of them thinking in their thoughts.

_/If only she knew how this affected him, but she didn't and he wanted it to stay that way for as long as he could. He was twice her age and could be her father. But he loved her in knew that, he loved her more than words could describe. He wanted her and knew she was powerful, she had power over him, power that he preferred not to speak on. He would do anything for her. She was his mountain, and he would climb that mountain for however long it takes to climb it/ _he thought to himself and she let him wrap an arm around her small waist.

He liked her natural scent it reminded him of fresh air, and reminded him of lilies and chrysanthemums. To her, his scent was an allspice and rosewood scent and it calmed her among plenty of other things it did to her.

"I care for you" he answered her question staring at the side of the tent.

"_But _do _you care_ for me?" she asked again putting an emphasis on three words. _"But", "you",_ and _"care"._

"... I truly do Penelo" he answered slowly, "I love you Basch" she said bluntly and he smiled faintly to himself and he held her tihgtly kissing the top of her head after her confession.

"And... I love you Penelo" he tells her gently, but she was asleep and didn't hear his words. He liked it that way, he liked it that she couldn't figure out his feelings for her. But a part of him wanted her to hear his words, but he would wait for her to hear his words.

_Fin_

_Moral: It's not the age that matters, it is the feelings of two that matter. If they both are there then relationships can work out regardless of age. _


	5. A Viera No Longer: Fran x Balthier

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this game what so ever. The ideas used I do own however belong to me. The characters used belong to Square-Enix.

**WARNINGS: **Incestuous pairings, girlxgirl pairings, guyxguy pairings, and major age difference pairings

Ratings: Varies, depending on the ficlets.

Pairings: Penelo x Basch, Fran x Penelo, Ashe x Penelo, Basch x Vossler, Basch x Balthier, Basch x Ashe, Vayne x Drace, Vayne x Penelo, Vayne x Larsa, Larsa x Gabrath, Larsa x Drace, Vayne x Gabranth, Vaan x Reks, Noah x Basch, Ffamran x Cid, Cid x Vayne, Cid x Venat, Vayne x Venat, Drace x Gabranth and Fran x Balthier as well as Fran x Ashe, Ashe x Balthier, Ashe x Vossler, Ashe x Vayne, Ashe x Gabranth, Fran x Vayne, & Fran & Grabranth, and Ashe x Penelo x Fran, Penelo x Drace, Drace x Ashe, Fran x Drace, Gabranth x Penelo, Reddas x Elza, Filo x Kytes, Vaan x Balthier, & Al Cid x And the ladies ( --- Penelo, Fran, Ashe, Elza, Mrjn, Drace, and Jote)

Ffamran x Cid and Larsa x Drace are not couple pairings, no they're family like pairings I guess would be the best way to put it.

Authors Note: I will get toe others no worries, I'm working on a Gabranth and Drace at the moment and it's harder than it looks. But it has to do with allusions to dragons that I can promise. I hope you like this one! I'm sorry if it is confusing.

* * *

_A Viera No Longer but Never a Hume:_

_Pairing: Balthier x Fran_

_Rating: K_

Viera who leave the wood are Viera no longer or so goes the belief among the Viera race. They were a proud race and the forsake those who leave the safety of the wood for the destructive and ruined world of humes.

Fran knew that when she left all that time ago, that she would never be allowed to return. She knew that it was her fate to turn her back on her sisters, on the village on and the wood. She knew that when she left the village, that she would have a past no longer.

She knew that when she dared to partner with a hume it would make her weak. She would form an attachment with the hume she partnered with and knew that she would out live him. She knew it was a dangerous game to play. But she played the game, she played the game on instincts and her trust.

Viera do not trust humes. She didn't at first, but when she met him. _Her _partner, she trusted him from the beginning. Perhaps it was from his scent. She could smell that he meant her no harm and that he wanted to be her friend. He was willing to be friends with a bunny looking woman. He could have chosen to be friends with other, but he chose her.

She did not know why, and she never asked preferring to leave things the way they were between them. She had grew to like him and even love him. She grew to love him as a woman to a man. But they were two different races she knew it wouldn't work out.

Her sister, long before she left the wood, told her that it was impossible for a Viera and a Hume to love. It did not make since and it was a sacrilegious to the Vieran way. She believed it then, but when she saw a viera and a hume together intimately it made her think. If that is not possible then how could they be together in an intimate way?

Was it respect? Friendship? perhaps love? She did not know what love was then and she did not care to know what love was. To the Viera love is just a fragment of the imagination, it did not exist. And so the Viera did not have life mates, no they had whoever they chose each spring as the mate and that wasn't for long. They only mated for survival of their species, not for love or for attachments. It made them weak.

When she left her past behind, she wanted to know what love was and how the humes lived. She grew tired of the strictness of the green word and of the law of the Viera. So she left, she left a few years after her older sister, Jote became the leader of their village.

She could remember their conversation from fifty years ago. She could remember how Jote was not happy with her decision, and she knew that Jote could not stop her. They both knew that. But, Mjrn didn't, Mjrn didn't believe that she would leave. And when she did, she knew she had greatly hurt her younger and naive sister. But Mjrn wasn't her sister anymore.

_"So are you going to truly leave us for the world of the Hume?" asked Jote, who stared at her younger sister with seriousness. Jote couldn't place why Fran would want to leave the safety of the wood, for the danger and destruction of the Hume world. _

_"Yes. I want to know more, I want to know how those leave outside the wood. We may begin here in the wood, but we may not end here in the wood" Fran said softly to her sister tentatively staring down her older sister. _

_"You go against the Green Word Fran, you know when you leave the village you leave the wood. You will be a Viera no longer, you will no longer be a child of the wood" softly spoke Jote to Fran. Fran bent her head down to stare at the floor. She was thinking._

_"I know what I am doing. I do not want to be forgotten, I want to know more, and I do not have the strength you and mother have. I never did. You know that I cannot stand to be away from change. Time is changing and I need to change" the a hundred fifty year old Fran said in a low voice and she looked away from her sister. Anywhere from her sister. _

_"It is our fate as Viera and as children of the wood to obey the Green Word, to obey the Wood" Jote said trying to convince Fran to stay, to not leave her past behind and leave them._

_"No Jote," Fran started with a bit of steel and regret in her voice, "it is your fate as a Viera and as a child of the wood to obey the Green Word and to obey the Wood. It is not my fate, my fate lies outside this wood Jote."_

_A stunned Jote stared at Fran. She quickly knew that Fran was serious, she knew that she could not change Fran's mind. _

_"I'll say this again Jote. We may begin here in the wood, but we may not end here in the wood" Fran said with regret, but in an adamant way. Jote bent her head and looked away from Fran. _

_"Then no longer are you mine and Mjrn's sister" Jote said with despair and regret in her voice._

_"It is for the best Jote. Take care of good care of Mjrn, and do not let her leave her bearings like I. Goodbye Jote, my older sister" regretfully Fran murmured and turned to leave. She grabbed her bow and her quiver of arrows, and walked to the door. She left the village in the dead of the night. She left with Mjrn asleep and a Jote staring at her back._

She tried to erase her feelings of guilt, and she fought the Urge to run back to the safety of the wood. To the safety of the wood's boughs. She knew if she did that she'd be an even more disgraced Viera. But it was impossible for her to erase her feelings a few years after she left.

It wasn't until forty five years later, that she learned to love. To love a hume, like the Viera and Hume she saw when she was much younger than she was now. She grew to love an Archadian Noble that turned to a Sky Pirate. She became his partner and navigator.

They met when she was lost in a large desert of Dalmasca. He gave her water and gave her some Potions to use to heal up from her previous fight. In his words she was "a beautiful angel of battle. Worthy of a leading lady. The leading man needs a gorgeous battle angel as his leading lady." He told her that often after they became friends. It wasn't until her instinct came over in the peak of the phase of the new moon that she realized that she truly loved him. She realized this during her lust- driven passion for her partner.

It was their first together, it was the first time he was with a woman, let alone a Viera woman. But it wasn't her first time with a Hume. Her first time with a hume was so long ago before she left the wood. They became lovers shortly after, and when she brooded he tried to piece the puzzle together as to how she felt. But, he could never complete the jigsaw puzzle.

As she watched him struggle, struggle in his battle against a raging scarlet fever. She wouldn't get it, since she was immune to it. He was delirious and burning hot. She was concerned for him. She did not know how he came down with it. It was after they raided a temple and a dart struck him in the rotary cuff area. Shortly after that he struck a fever and was incapacitated.

She wanted him to live and it pained her to see him in such suffering. She knew she was weak, she cared for a Hume and she had an attachment to a Hume. The Hume would die before she would even reach her prime as a Vieran Adult. When he died she would have no one to love. She would be unable to love any other if he died. It made her weak, and attachments made every Viera weak if they had one.

But she was a Viera no longer wasn't she? Or was she a Hume now? She did not know the answer and did not want to know the answer. It scared her. So she would love this Hume, this Hume named Balthier previously known as Ffamran Bununsa the precocious son of Cidolfus Demen Bununsa, the head scientist of Draklor Laboratory and was previous Judge Magister.

But he was Balthier to her, he was her partner, her sky pirate.

_Fin_


	6. Mother Dragon: Gabranth x Drace

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this game what so ever. The ideas used I do own however belong to me. The characters used belong to Square-Enix.

**WARNINGS: **Incestuous pairings, girlxgirl pairings, guyxguy pairings, and major age difference pairings

Ratings: Varies, depending on the ficlets.

Pairings: Penelo x Basch, Fran x Penelo, Ashe x Penelo, Basch x Vossler, Basch x Balthier, Basch x Ashe, Vayne x Drace, Vayne x Penelo, Vayne x Larsa, Larsa x Gabrath, Larsa x Drace, Vayne x Gabranth, Vaan x Reks, Noah x Basch, Ffamran x Cid, Cid x Vayne, Cid x Venat, Vayne x Venat, Drace x Gabranth and Fran x Balthier as well as Fran x Ashe, Ashe x Balthier, Ashe x Vossler, Ashe x Vayne, Ashe x Gabranth, Fran x Vayne, & Fran & Grabranth, and Ashe x Penelo x Fran, Penelo x Drace, Drace x Ashe, Fran x Drace, Gabranth x Penelo, Reddas x Elza, Filo x Kytes, Vaan x Balthier, & Al Cid x And the ladies ( --- Penelo, Fran, Ashe, Elza, Mrjn, Drace, and Jote)

Ffamran x Cid and Larsa x Drace are not couple pairings, no they're family like pairings I guess would be the best way to put it.

Mother Dragon

Pairing: Gabranth x Drace, Onesided and faint Gabranth x Penelo

Rating K+

Warnings: Tangents and possible OOCness _AND _Bad Grammar and Tense!

Other Notes:grammar really isn't important to me kay? I think it's stupid and horrible and troublesome. Also I have a request, read stories for their entertainment not for their damn grammar and tense!, and don't get on my case or others cases for bad grammar. For some of us we just suck at it, and the thing is i don't trust you people enough to even beta it sorry paranoid of plagiarism and the i don't want to offend any of you guys kay?. Besides my actual grammar nazi sister isn't here- Also the tense WILL change sometimes i can't help I get confused.

Drace sounds like a name of a dragon doesn't it? A beautiful dragon he thinks. She much like a dragon to him. She is fierce and she can trick when the need arises. She is beautiful but deadly. He will never tell her that he'll keep it to himself. But to him she is a mother to Larsa and comrade, he hoped more, to him. She was very much so like a mother dragon.

He can remember that she protected Lord Larsa from a poor simpleminded nurse maid. Drace was watching Lord Larsa with motherly instinct, when he burst out crying. The nurse maid entered the room startling Drace, who was still in her mother mode. Drace was comforting Lord Larsa out of female instincts he knew that much and he knew she also did out of her obligation to the young lord.

He winced when he recalled that Drace automatically wrapped an armored hand around the throat of the simple minded nurse maid and began squeezing the throat tightly. He knew that girl nearly died, and he was lucky that he prevented Drace from killing the nurse maid. No one cared in the palace about Drace nearly choking the death of the nurse maid. All that mattered was the safety of the young lord and that she was Judge Magister so none dared to mess with her, except the other judges, at their own risk and the emperor and his other three sons.

He was jealous slightly of Lord Larsa. He wished that it was him. That it was him receiving such maternal attention, but that strived his feelings for the woman judge to become even stronger. His own mother rarely paid him attention, and he didn't get the maternal attention that Larsa got. His mother did not pay his twin, who was only seconds older than him attention either.

Him and his brother, they were alike and they weren't alike. To him his brother was more like his father than he. His father ran out on his mother, like his brother left him and his mother. But their father left his mother before they were born.

When Basch had left, his mother crumbled even more so making the situation worse for him. He soon left and he knew that his mother would die of loneliness and of regret. He did not know why he left his mother, but it was shortly after the Archadian invasion of Landis.

He knew that when he fled Landis and joined the military of Archadia, that he was Noah of Landis no more, he was Noah of Archadia. He knew that he would become a judge and he did. He was now Judge Magister Gabranth.

He know knew the reason why his mother never paid him attention nor his traitor brother. According to records he saw a long time ago that it was because his brother and he were the exact replica of their father and that crushed his mother.

As he watched Drace take care of Larsa maternal it ignited a carnal feeling within his gut. He held it in check though. He craved that she would give him attention as mother and as lover, yet he knew that it would never happen.

Common sense prevailed in the end and he knew he had to face reality; she told him herself that she thought him as a comrade and as a friend but no more and they will never be more. He was jealous of Larsa.

He knew that when he was around and when Drace, his mother dragon, was pmsing it was nothing but trouble. So everyone stayed away from her except Lord Larsa and he. He took the brunt of her insults and her mood swings, he was so intent on having her realize that he viewed her as something more than a comrade and as a friend.

It killed him inside when Vayne ordered him to execute her. He didn't want to but she nodded with fervent dark blue almost gray eyes and told him "pray be quick Gabranth." It just killed him and he was despaired about it.

The carnal lust for her still raged within him even after her death. It was satiated temporarily, but it was ignited when he saw this poor rabanastran common girl with Lord Larsa. He saw that she cared for him rather like a sister and a mother rather than a lover, even though she was older than him.

He saw the same maternal and loving instincts in the commoner desert brat that he saw in Drace. His lust and love for his mother dragon made him think that this commoner looked like Draces twin except younger. They had the same blond hair except the girl's was worn in braids while Draces was neck length like the rogue Queen of Dalmasca. They had the same eyes, both blue with gray in them. This girl was shorter than his Drace, and was more petite.

Whenever he saw her he knew that she was incredibly strong even if it wasn't in battle, but rather for majick and her heart for everyone. The same strength Drace had except that Drace was incredibly strong on the battleground.

He knew that when he was dieing, and he saw the sad and concerned looked in the girl's eyes on a sky pirate's airship he didn't see her but he saw his mother dragon, his Drace. The woman woman who ignited his lust and lover for was their he knew and he saw her but he couldn't feel her.

He realized to himself that his brother would protect his Lord like he would and that the girl who resembled and seemed like his mother dragon would take care of his young charge, his young lord the lord he was jealous and protective of.

He could feel his strength leave him and he could feel himself leaving the land of the mortals and go to the holy land. The land where his drace, his mother dragon waits. He couldn't wait to see the very woman he loved and lusted after. He prayed fervently that she would be a mother and a lover to him.

He prayed and he could wait. When he saw her, he could feel a smile light up on his face and he saw her face light up as well. It was discreet but he knew that she happy but curious to know how he was in the Holy Land with her.

He would tell her his story, he would tell his mother dragon the story and he prayed that she would listen to it.

_Fin_

Author's Note: I know you guys most likely don't like this but i think it's a must. I have an idea for a story but i'm not sure if I should go ahead with it. Here's an excerpt, and i will take character applications if I decide to make this into a story and that depends on if you the people would be interested in it. You can put it in a review or you can email or send me a pm about your opinion and ideas and character application. If this does become an actual story, wait for me to post what the form looks like kay? well here you go:

Idea One: The world is set in a totally different universe including planets and the system unlike our milky way. There are houses of colors and each people representing that. There will be planets of men and women, women alone and men alone etc. I have the hand written page for it. here it is:

_Year 4925 EoW- On Planet Solun et Relar ( -- will be explained if this becomes a story)_

_900 Years after the seventeenth Nuclear War_

_All life forms with the exception of some species are extinct. Humans are no longer on top of the food chain, and now genetically and biochemically engineered beings called coordinators are the most advanced species on the in the galaxy. _

_"The black draperies of of pure velvet represented the cruel and proud Black Order. The silver of the brightest sheen, of the the most glimmering silk was , the benevolent but powerful and cunning the Order of Silver. The orange draperies of pure velvet represented the patient, peaceful Order of Orange. Red draperies of dried human flesh represented the Order of Crimson, the order of the most blood thirsty and cruel. The final drapery, how ever was of the fabric of the sea. No one knew the name but the people of the order itself. It was the most prettiest hue of cerulean blue, it was of the sly and cunning Order of Cerulean. _

_But above the draperies of the ruling Orders was the draperies of the Royal House. The drapery was of deep royal purple made of the finest demesne arachnid silk. The insignia of an osprey and and a wolf surrounding a lone deep translucent rainbow colored rose. A sword of platinum that was intricately patterned and had insignias on it, stabbed the core of the rose. The rose was dieing, five petals each of the colors of the ruling houses had the illusion of being rose petals and as blood droplets were floating to the ground. They were falling in the Order of importance. Black, Silver, Orange, Crimson, and Cerulean were in the order of power. The Black Order was the strongest and most influential while the Cerulean was the weakest and least influential."_

Well what do you guys think? Make sure you read everything kay? and take note the bottom part is an idea for a story i just want your opinion on the idea and if i should go ahead with it. It will umm be Original story i suppose. and the bulk of this chapter was because of the idea meh. Yeah I would like your opinion on it. R&R please!


End file.
